No Fear
by Starbuck0322
Summary: Kate Beckett is missing and it is up to Detectives Esposito and Ryan and our favourite author to find her. But is Richard Castle prepared for what he is about to find? And what exactly happens when fear takes you over?


No Fear

by Starbuck0322

Plot: Kate Beckett is missing and it is up to Detectives Esposito and Ryan and our favourite author to find her. But is Richard Castle prepared for what he is about to find? And what exactly happens when fear takes you over?

Rated M.. cause its safer. This one is a little darker than most episodes.

Hope you enjoy!

Thank you for taking the time to read this. I appreciate all of my reviews.

~DM

***

"Beckett!" Detective Javier Esposito yells out, leading a team of officers up a dusty maze of stairs. The stone of the warehouse walls is cold and wet. Their breath leaving puffs of smoke in the air. Outside the wind howls, the rain falling in torrents. But no one seems to be troubled with the weather for there are more grave matters at hand.

"Beckett! Call if you can hear me." Esposito pushes on, Detective Kevin Ryan at his side. He takes a second to look back at his officers, dressed in vests, guns raised at the ready. He makes a silent plea for there to be no trouble tonight. He stops for a second to meet eyes with the writer Richard Castle, who in turn nods his head. Castle is at the back of the group, unarmed, dressed in a bullet proof vest. The word WRITER is written across the front and back of the vest in bold white letters.

Esposito treads down a hallway into an opening in the wall and the officers empty out into a large open room with high ceilings. Wooden crates are scattered about, thick plastic sheeting hanging in areas around the room.

There is a loud noise, a fluttering and a group of pigeons take their leave of the floor to roost higher, safe from the watchful eyes of the officers.

"Jesus." Castle mutters to himself. Heart rate returning to its previous quickened pace. Drumming on, he thinks to himself, 'How cliché... pigeons,' like he could have written it himself, like he had written it himself. But never in his lifetime would he have imagined himself in this present situation. This kind of place should only be in novels, he thinks. This place had death in the air, which was worrisome as there was no Detective Kate Beckett in sight.

There is gunshot now which causes the team to press quickly into a run. There is a shadow and a flutter of movement seen through the drop sheeting. Another shot rings out into the night's air, and an officer falls in the front of the group.

"STOP! NYPD!!"

The group scatters, spreading about the room. Esposito leads the charge after the running shadow, disappearing down an adjoining hallway. Two officers remain by their wounded comrade. Castle moves closer to get a better look. The officer is clutching his leg, a steady pool of dark liquid flowing out onto the concrete. A makeshift tourniquet is being administered. Castle watches the careful hands of the hovering officer as he tends to his teammate. There is a certain air of calm about him. Castle makes a mental note of the situation, and the ease of which the two officers lift their wounded friend, carrying him out of the room.

Castle stands in the middle of the room now, alone, hands by his side. He is dumbfounded and understands in this moment that he has been of no help to the team. He looks cautiously around him noticing a small group of officers, helmets on head, inside a small doorway. The energy in the room is frantic. Taking a deep breath he heads toward the door and as he reaches the frame he comes face to face with an officer. His face flushed, pale, full of worry.

"Get the paramedics," a voice shouts to the running officer. "You two. Do something with those cuffs," the same voice shouts to someone else in the room.

There are three officers in the room, staring in disbelief. The room is lit only by flashlights. Castle takes a deep breath, steadying his stomach, before bringing himself to the sight. Kate Beckett is lying face down, a heap of flesh, naked, cuffed by hands and feet to a small bed in the center of the small room.

A growing fury rises within him and he heads to the side of the bed, unaware he has bumped into an officer frantically working on her cuffs.

"Kate?" Castle says while reaching out to touch her face. She is cold. Face bruised and beaten. He allows his eyes to travel down her body. An array of purple and green, swollen. They have done a number to her, he thinks while willing his fury to subside.

"Kate? Wake up," he pleads again, brushing an errand strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

The officers have done short work with her hands. They are careful not to move her.

The officer returns with a blanket. "The paramedics are on their way up," he says handing Castle a blanket. "The stairs are a real bitch. They say not to move her."

"Thanks," Castle says grabbing the blanket from the officer, draping it over Beckett. He brings his face closer to hers, whispering again. "Kate? Come on. Wake up."

It is then that he hears a moan escape her lips. A heavy breath and, "Castle?"

And he wants to jump for joy, "Thank God", he whispers, wiping a tear away. "You had me going there for a second Detective." He forces a relieved smile hoping she can hear it in his voice.

"Castle?" she says again. He can see her eye struggling to open. "Get me out of here. Please just get me out of here." She is begging and it tears something within him. As if she expected him to be her knight in shining armour. And he thinks to himself how he would have jumped at such an opportunity if it had not been for his incredible uselessness.

"Please. Please," she whispers. Castle looks up to see the remaining officers exit the room, uncomfortable with what they have witnessed.

His attention falls back to Beckett. "I'm sorry. Not yet. The paramedics are on their way. Soon. Soon. I promise."

She lets a sob fall quietly, her body beginning to shake. "Please. I can't... I just can't..." her voice trails off.

Castle can see that she is struggling to move now that she is without restraints and he touches her face with the back side of his hand, gently caressing.

"Kate," he says holding her hand. "You can't move. You need to stay still. The paramedics are coming."

Another stifled sob. Her body continuing to shake, she is squeezing his hand. He manages to lean into her, resting a soft kiss, then presses his forehead to hers. "It's all over now."

It is the best he can offer before the room is once again filled with men in blue suits, paramedics rushing in with a backboard and medical kits. Castle is pulled away from her, pushed against the wall as a team of women and men rush to attend to Detective Beckett. They are asking her if she knows what day it is. Flashlights running up and down her body. A brace around her neck. They are making quick work of it. "Can you tell me your name?" "Do you know where you are?" But all she is saying is Castle's name.

Castle looks up to see where Esposito and Ryan are standing. Esposito is motioning for him to join them. He takes one last look at Beckett and abides, heading toward the door.

***

It is several days before Kate Beckett's keys find their way into the lock of 22D. She is accompanied by Detectives Esposito and Ryan, Richard Castle following, her bags in tow. She pauses for a second looking around her apartment silently seeking a sense familiarity, seeking a sense of home.

Castle moves ahead of the group disappearing into another room returning empty handed.

Detective Ryan looks to Beckett, a slight smile forming on his lips. "Well boss, you're finally out of that mangey hospital. I guess you don't have to eat that shit food anymore."

Esposito joins in, "Must feel good to be home."

"It's home," she says, sullen eyes lowering to the floor.

An awkward silence falls over the room. Tongues flushed of pleasantries; it is several moments before Ryan looks to his watch, looking toward Esposito.

"You'll be down to the office soon, hunh Becks."

Beckett's eyes rise from the floor, to the window, to Esposito. "Soon", she says

Castle is quiet, mindful, attentive to the scene in front of him. The characters changing, the roles reversed. He can tell that Detective Ryan and Esposito are unsure of what to say. Quietly questioning the identity of the Kate Beckett in front of them.

They exit the apartment closing the door behind them. A vacant expression, Beckett looks toward Castle.

It is difficult for him to look at her. Her face unfamiliar. A face in pain.

"Oh you want me to..." he says pointing toward her door. "I was just going to check the score on the game." He motions toward her sofa, grabbing the remote from her coffee table. "Do you mind?"

She smiles weakly, limping toward him. "I don't mind." She exits the room saying, "Just make sure to turn it off when you are done."

Castle sits on the couch, turning on the television. But his mindset is not focussed on any score. He is watching Kate Beckett enter her bathroom. Hears the water turning on, a shower beginning. He is not interested in the score. For once he does not know who is playing. Castle's interests are in more unselfish places tonight.

***

Kate Beckett allows the warm water to flow down her back, welcoming the heat. A slight shiver runs down her backside, and she decides to add more heat to her surroundings. Thick clouds of mist rise from the cold tub, clouding her senses. She closes her eyes, placing her hands on the tiled wall, supporting her body weight.

She allows herself only a moment to think of the awkward conversation of a few minutes past. The searching eyes which wanted so badly to scream out, to question, "Are you OK? Do you need some help? Are you damaged? How can we fix this?" And she thinks to what they must have thought of her, to see her lying in that cold place. Her peers. The people who she had to be tough with, to prove herself to, in order to be one of them.

And now what would they see of her when they looked into her vacant eyes? And Castle. How he had helped her in the days that followed, staying by her side in the hospital, holding onto her while she slept. Did he notice how for a few moments she would bring herself to cry when he had finally left her side to sleep?

She allows herself a small tear, a small cry, muffling her outburst with her hands. This cannot be. She could not allow this.

Another muffle. Strong. Moving. A deep breath. She could not allow herself anymore. Not while he was here.

And then finally she hears what she has been waiting for. There is the closing of a door. And she believes herself to finally be alone. A stronger sob, one she cannot resist and her body shakes, tears mixing with the water that is running down her face. There is heaviness to the air. And she can feel her world darkening as she sinks quickly to the floor.

It is not long before strong hands pull her from her slumber, raising her body from the floor. She is turned, her face into a t-shirt which is quickly becoming wet with the water from the shower. It takes a moment before she recognizes Rick Castle's cologne, feels his hands, his arms wrapped around her. She is shaking as he wipes some hair from her face, whispering to her, but she cannot make out what he is saying.

And then finally, "Shh... I've got you."

His hands are welcoming on her skin. Supportive, one holding the back of her neck, the other holding her side. And she can feel something rising within her, strong and powerful. And it hits her suddenly without delay weakening her knees, emotions flooding rapid, nothing held back. Modesty melting away, her hands grab at the soft fabric of his shirt, pulling lightly, grabbing at the tethers.

He is warm, his lips pressed to her forehead. He can sense her twisted features, the convulsions in her body as she weeps. His words are soothing, steady. There are several moments until she pulls back, eyes staring at his t-shirt. He notices how she is shorter without heels, complementing his tall frame. He takes his hand from the nape of her neck, resting a finger under her chin, raising her face to meet his. He takes care to keep his attention on her eyes, remaining focused. Green. Bloodshot. Still having a haunting effect on him. But they were different now. Vacant. Glossy. They are lacking of lustre, the sparkle of quizzical sarcasm. And for a moment he can see it. She is damaged.

Sensing this she looks away and he allows her this fleeting moment, grabbing the back of her head once more, pulling her head to his shoulder. Another kiss to her head and she shivers again. He wonders if they have outstayed their welcome, the water now turning colder. He reaches around her, careful not to disturb their embrace, turning the water off.

He draws back the curtain and in one swift movement pulls a towel draping it around her shoulders, gently rubbing her back. Her head still resting on his shoulder. He almost misses a muffled, "Thank you".

***

Now shirtless, dressed in a towel, Richard Castle pulls back the bed sheets for a terry cloth robed Kate Beckett. Beckett, hair wrapped in a towel, welcomes the invitation, crawling in among the layers of warmth, curling herself into a ball. Castle pulls the sheets around her, tucking as he takes a seat beside her on the edge of the bed.

Beckett's features are relaxed now, calm. She sighs, looking at Castle who returns a smile.

"Feeling better?" he questions.

"Much." She hesitates, lips parting again. "Thank you." Looking toward her door, "For back there."

He smiles placing a hand on her shoulder. "No problem kitten."

She smiles for the first time in what feels like eternity, and it awakens something within him. His heart light and fluffy.

"Oh, but couldn't I be a Twinkie," she says to him.

He chuckles warmly, leaning into her, his face inches from hers, his eyes resting on her lips. "Oh no, my dear Detective, you are so much yummier than a mere Twinkie."

Kate Beckett's cheeks flush as Castle leans further into her, lips resting carefully on hers. Wet and inviting, her lips part for a second time, allowing herself the guilty pleasure. Castle pulls away long enough to see a tear fall down her face, and he pulls back further searching her features. But she is smiling at him, motioning for him to take up residence beside her.

He abides quickly shedding his towel crawling between the sheets, edging up to her, leaning over to turn out the light.

With his arms wrapped around her, his warm body pressed against her, Kate Beckett finds a comfortable sleep, a sleep which she feels has evaded her for far too long. And as fear awakens her suddenly in the night, she finds his arms tightening around her, a kiss to the nape of her neck, nuzzling softly into her hair, and it is not long before she finds sleep once more, and no fear.


End file.
